Forbidden Desire
by Spica-Sirius
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are forbidden lovers. They meet on accident, but will fate be unkind and tear these two apart. Oh, did I mention that they are gods
1. Default Chapter

Hello, I know, I promised to update Forbidden Desire next so here it is. And guess what, Youkai Yume actually let me borrow her idea. Thank you sooo much Youkai Yume. So, I'm naming a character after you. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll happily change it. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Company thought I would love to have Kagome torture InuYasha all day by sitting him six feet under. I'm sorry this is so late but my teachers are giving us torture before spring break. If you are wonder if I would live this story unfinished like my other story Love Through A Broken Heart, you're wrong, this is my first fan-fiction; seriously, I had this typed up before LTBH, so I plan on finishing it. The other reason I'm not updating is because my muse (inspirational person in my meaning.) is not updating, so I beg you to go to add.net and review the story Of Gangs and of Love. A really exceptional story, anyways, enjoy the second Chapter.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sesshoumaru's Point of View  
  
As I walked to the portal between life and death, I saw an enhancing girl, staring into the portal to the living world. The confusing part was that she was standing beside the heaven portal and as far as I know, no one leaves from heaven because it is such a wonderful place. Everyone gets what they want and it's beautiful, or at least that's what I hear from my mom's friends that are guardian sprits that protect the weak and lead people to heaven when they died. The only question that I have constantly asked my mother about is that why was she friends with angels. She simply replied that she was one and when I asked why she mated with a devil, she closed the question off completely. (A/N: Sesshoumaru is an angel, a yangel, for anyone who doesn't know what it means, yin means light and yang means dark. To me, a devil and an angle combined equal a yangel or a yangangel but I felt that yangel was easier to write. Okay, back to the story en. ^^*) I guess I'll have to stick to my imagination on that one, on second thought, I think I will ask her friends.  
"Hello, who are you, I hope you are not a sprit in hope of reaching heaven through hell for then I will have to destroy you."  
I was startled when she spoke; her voice was astonishing, gentle yet clear. I got over my shock quickly, mostly thanking my father's training. It's really helpful for many situations.  
I merely ignored her, not wanting her to see or smell, my arousal. I simply jumped through the portal to the real world. ~SMACK~(Though he was going through eh. ^.~*)  
"OW! What was that for a wench"  
I rubbed the spot on my head in which I hit an invisible wall, preventing me from going through.  
"Devils aren't allowed in the living."  
"And why the hell not."  
"Devils are evil, only if you pledged to the spirituals shall you go and spirituals are angels."  
Boy was I pissed; no girl is going to be more powerful than me. Hell, I even killed the Atrox, a puny little beautiful, wait, she's not beautiful, she's not even cute.  
'Sure she is, you said she was enhancing'  
'Yeah, wait, who are and what the hell are you doing in my head?'  
'We'll meet soon enough Cuddles'  
"Cuddles, oh no you don't big sister, there is no way, no hell, are you coming back from nightmare chamber to visit me.'  
'If you don't, I'll tell father that you fell for a goddess.'  
'Who is the goddess?'  
'Don't you have eyes brother, that girl in front of you, see the winged diamond with an arrow through it, she is the goddess to purity like you're the god of hatred. You are losing your knowledge Cuddles'  
'Stop calling me Cuddles, why must you call me that? And so what if I'm the god of hatred, I deserve the title after killing Atroz and I'm the son of the god of death and the goddess of dark.'  
'Because your tail is so soft and cuddly. Anyways, later Cuddles, I'll see you in two days.'  
'No way'  
'Yes'  
'No'  
'Yes'  
'No  
'YES'  
'NO'  
"FINE, THEN I'LL TILL FATHER YOU FELL FOR SOMEONE WHO WORKS FOR HIS WORST ENEMY!"  
'You wouldn't'  
'Want to be on that?'  
'Fine, but NO blasting, last you blew up my part of the palace.'  
'Thanks Cuddles.'  
'Don't call me that.'  
'Whatever'  
When I looked up, I saw the angel look at me strangely.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, you just looked like as if you were having a fight with yourself or at least someone in your mind."  
"Shut up bitch."  
"That's real rude for someone who looks like a gentleman. By the way, the name's Kagome, Kagome Sakamoto, and you would be?"  
"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru Kim, and you are going to pay dearly bit- Kagome, I will see to it."  
"Shut up you asshole!"  
"Make me."  
Suddenly, something grabbed onto me and lifted me back to hell. Dropped right into the River of Blood.  
"That still didn't stop me Ka-go-me"  
"DILLIGAF!"  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK!"  
"WHAT?"  
Too late, she was already gone. I hated when someone outsmarts me. Oh goody, I get to have the pleasure of having an annoying sister with me. What a joy. The happiness of having the house destroyed, yippee.  
As I walked home, I hear a big crash. I sped home and saw, unfortunately that half our place was blown up.  
"YUME!"  
A girl about five feet with long red hear and clear eyes ran up to me and to my unfortunate fate, grabbed my tail and started screaming.  
"HEY CUDDLES, DID YA MISS ME, DID YA, DID YA?"  
'She calls you cuddles.'  
'Yes, wait who are you.'  
'You'll find out soon enough CUDDLES'  
Suddenly a yank could be felt and I tripped over and was dragged along the red dirt. I looked up and my face turned to horror as my sister was dragging me to the castle by my TAIL.  
"Yume, I give you ten seconds to get you hand off My TAIL!"  
"Aw Cuddles, don't you like eating dirt, Inu does."  
"Well I'm not InuYasha am I?"  
"No but you're much more fun to annoy."  
I just simply stared at her, hoping my aching tail would stop hurting eventually.  
  
Kagome's Point of View  
  
I seriously was laughing my heads off as I saw Sesshoumaru a.k.a. Cuddles being dragged along on the tail by his sister. Yes, today was turning out to be quite pleasant. I sat back and started to reminisce. Quite pleasant indeed, I was about to doze off when I heard a sound.  
"WHAT YA DOING KAGOME!"  
I jumped and fell out of my chair. Rubbing my butt, I turned towards Sango a.k.a. the goddess of *sigh* surprise. She sure knows how to surprise all right; she has done a pretty good job of surprising me to pain.  
I suddenly grinned evilly, a plan forming into mind, the perfect revenge, and all I have to do is to get Sesshoumaru to help. That will be no sweat, especially when I can blackmail him simply by saying cuddles. Oh, payback is sweet.  
  
***  
There you go, the second chapter. This one isn't edited so there may be mistakes. Please review and I promise to have the next chapter updated sooner than this one. I'll have the edited chapter up soon also. I would like to thank all my eleven reviewers and I promise to have the responses by hopefully next week. But it may be later with school and such. Now, will you please go and click the like button of joy. The review button, of course. Sp Please review because if you don't, I may feel so unloved that I may discontinue the story. *Sniff* No one loves my stories. Kagome: There, there Spica, don't cry. At least your beta might not be mad at you. Spica: From what I know, my beta could be angry at me. *Sniff, whimpers* Sesshoumaru: Shut up wench. *Hit Spica on the head and knocks her out* Kagome: That wasn't nice Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru: It shut her up anyways. I think Spica is signing off. Kagome: I hope you didn't cause any broken bones or she may not update for another month. Sesshoumaru: Whatever, then she can't make you blackmail me. Kagome: I already know what is going to happen. *grins evilly, suddenly pounces on Sesshoumaru and starts rubbing his ears.* *Kagome grabs his tail and drags him to her room, painful moans could be heard* *Spica wakes up* Spica: Ow, my head hurts. Hey, where did everyone go? *crickets chirp* Spica: Hello? *More chirping* Spica: ......I like cookies 


	2. To Proclaim

Hello Everyone! If you have read any of my other stories, I thank you and if this is the first story you have read from me, I would like to thank you also for reading this story. As you know, this is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome fan fiction. I got this idea from a series of books called Daughter's of the Moon. _____________________________________________________________  
  
The moon was at its darkest as the two lovers met. Little did they know it was the last night they would ever meet again.  
  
Rina was the daughter of Zeus and ruled the heavens while Shipu was the son of Hades and ruled hell.  
  
When their parents discovered that they were seeing each other in private, they were forbidden to ever meet again, the two lovers were so depressed, the doves felt sorry for them and so created a bridge where they could meet every five months.  
  
Hades found out about the secret meetings and decided to kill his own son for disobeying him. He sent out his most powerful curse that would kill anyone on the night of the no moon. The seven daggers from the deepest parts of Hell pierced through the lovers' bodies as they died. They weren't going anywhere of course, for now, they were the wind sprits of Love and Hate. But every ten years, they would gain their body on the night of their death, and see each other once more.  
  
Zeus found out about Hades killing his daughter and forever declared war between the two portals of the after life. Little did they know, that million of years later, their ancestors would once again, fall in love with the enemy. Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.-  
As I walked down the hallway, I could smell the rotting scent of my brother's corpse. As much as I care about my brother, choosing a dead miko for a lover was the worst idea ever. I could smell the scent of lovemaking and it made my nose burn for clean air as the scent of InuYasha, mix once again, with that horrible smelling Kikyou.  
  
I went into my father's office to find my mother, Serena already there. Stanton, my father was talking about the problems of war. I knocked on the huge French doors and heard my father say come in.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," my father started, "it's time for you to take a mate."  
  
"Father, why must I? All the females you choose are horrible smelling and sluts. If I may have a suggestion? Let me pick my mate."  
  
"Very well, but remember, your mate must be powerful enough to fight as a warrior and not weak."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
I left the room, knowing that it was nearly impossible to choose a mate that strong. The women in hell were ugly and the only pretty ones are weak.  
I have heard legends of how the daughter of some god was powerful enough to destroy the universe.  
  
Since I have no other choice. I decided to go to the world of the living to find myself a mate.  
  
Little did I know, I was going to meet the love of my life and also gain the hate of my father.  
  
Well, what do you think?  
  
Very short I know, I will try to write longer. TTFN  
  
Oh and I may be updating my other story, Love through a Broken Heart. Later cause I got a little writer's block. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hello to you all. Wow, how long has it been since I've updated. Anyways, sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, I had a lot of things to do. Anyways, if any of you have read my other story, Lover, then you must know the second chapter sucked, badly. I'm planning to rewrite it so it will have a different plot.  
  
Choose one of the following reasons why I haven't updated. They are all true by the way. I was in Los Angelus. I was addicted to Buffy the Vampire Slayer Too busy reading spuffies of Spike and Buffy I was too lazy I had writers block I had school I forgot I was working on a new story I became addicted to Hiei and Kagome pairings. Don't worry; this is where Sesshoumaru is not in the story. I also became addicted to Kurama and Kagome. Same reason, only if Sesshoumaru wasn't in the fan fiction. Working on my website, www. Xanga. Com/ spuffygrl Visiting my cousin Busy with my bf In San Francisco Bored Lazy Sleeping  
  
So, what did you choose? Tell me in your reviews okay.  
  
Disclaimer: Chasing after the airplane with the Inu gang in it I almost caught the inu gang but they got away by an airplane from Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
By the way, I made mistake in my last chapter. Yin means darkness and Yang means light. I noticed after skimming through that chapter. So, sesshoumaru is a yangle, meaning he is a yin angle.  
  
Chapter Three: Convincing Cuddles to Help  
  
Kagome's Point of View  
  
I stared at the reflection pond. Deep in it, I saw Cuddles being tortured by his sister, Yume. Too bad Yume is a friend of mine, or I would've felt sorry him. My mind went back to that meeting. I wondered if he really saw me as a bitch. No matter how hard I try to deny it, a small part of me know already that I had developed feelings for the prince of hell. He was somewhat dreamy, I must admit, but damn right annoying. Emotionless as well, except for his eyes, they showed me curiosity.  
  
' I wonder what would happen if I say, 'accidentally' dumped a gallon of red wine on his face at the surprise party for Serena, organized by her friends. I was in charge of drinks anyways. No, I've got a better idea, how 'bout I convince Cuddles to help me dump a big triple layer birthday cake on Sango and then, I'll convince Cuddles to help her and then I'll pretend to stumble and then dump a ton of red wine on both of them. Of course, I won't tell Cuddles about the wine part.'  
  
I got up, dusted myself up and went to the bridge, determined to make Mr. I've-got-only-emotion help me. Even if it means using force, I will get me revenge, no matter what, even if it's just a little prank.  
  
I happily went into the dark ruby hole, intending on asking Yume for help in getting Sesshoumaru to help me.  
  
I quickly teleported myself to Yume's room, where I saw her having a little cat fight with her pet tiger I got her last year.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what up girl, need anything, herbs, daddy, mission, an airplane, soul, crystal..."  
  
"Whoa Yume, chill, I just need help convincing Sesshou to help me with a little prank. Oh and Yume?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stay away from the chocolate bars I got you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Anyways, Yume, do you think you can convince Sesshou to come over to the small party I'm throwing in a week. Tell him it's in the fourth room on the lower underground floor in the flutter hallway; just make a turn on the fourth entrance, and is in the yellow French doors."  
  
"Sure, but what do I get?"  
  
"The pleasure of seeing your brother with pink hair of course."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm planning on...SESSHOUMARU, GET YOUR FUCKING EARS AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Sesshoumaru's Point of View  
  
I carefully stepped away from the door, afraid of what she will do. As I walked down to the library, I wondered on what that Kagome girl meant by my hair being pink. And a bigger question of how she met Yume. All I know it, that girl means trouble.  
  
Kagome's Point of View  
  
"Now where was I?"  
  
Yume giggles with laughter, wondering if her brother was deaf now.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm going to spill red wine on him along with Sango."  
  
"Why"  
  
"For the so 'pleasant' encounter at the gate."  
  
"He's going to be pissed."  
  
"He's going to be pink"  
  
"And he definitely will smell like a wet dog."  
  
"With a scent of wine."  
  
Giggles could be heard through out the whole hallway  
  
To be continued...  
  
Anyways, I promise the next chapter will be up in a week at the latest. I will keep this promise because I don't have anything to do until Sunday.  
  
Well, until next time.  
  
This is Spica, signing off.  
  
Oh, and please review, it would be greatly appreciated. I'll start on the responses in the next chapter. 


	4. A little bit of this, a little bit of th...

Okay, This is for since they won't allow author's notes. Anyways, I have created another website, this one for all the fanfiction pairings I love without all the problems of people saying it is a bad pairing. Anyways, the updates on my website will probably be faster because I am adding more and more things to it. So anybody who wants to be added to my mailing list for updates can just e-mail me at okay. Or just leave a comment in my diary website, just copy and paste and delete the spaces, its www. xanga. com/ spuffygrl. Anyways, the fanfiction website is www. freewebs. com/spuffygrl. And to all of you who don't know. Lover is being put on hold for now. I have too many things at hand. Like studying for the Sats, writing my own book, updating my other stories.  
  
POOR SESSHY! I feel really sorry for Cuddles being hurt all the time, but think of it this way, what would you do to your brother if you were a hyper active maniac when your excited. That how I am with chocolate. Ask any of my friends. I will not stop laughing. Hyper. Hyper! HYPER! Anyways, if Youkai Yume reads this, please don't be offended, Yume is a very wild and hyper character. Mostly because of chocolate but she is the other side of Sessy. The way to emotional side. So she might get crazy in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not InuYasha, not Sesshoumaru, not even cute little Kirara, and that small part from Alice 19th, you know, the new series from Yu Watase.  
  
Chapter Three(I think, so I sometimes have a bad memory, its not illegal.)  
  
A Little Talk Can Go A LLLLLOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGGG Way.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked past Yume's room, wondering why a creature from the Stars is here.   
  
'Must've met during her trip. I wonder if father would approve. I really should tell him, but, my tail still hurts from Yume dragging me all the way here. Somethings wrong, its quiet, too quiet'  
  
...............  
  
...............  
  
"CUDDLES!"  
  
Yume jumped right on Sesshoumaru. Making his tail all frizzed up.  
  
"What do you want sis?"  
  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT SOMETHING?"  
  
Sesshoumaru winced at the loudness.  
  
"You're screaming."  
  
"I AM?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Cuddles?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Umm...ThereisapartyatKagome'shouseandsheneedsyourhelptomessuponeofherfriendskindoflikeaprank."  
  
"Umm...howboutnocauseIreallydon'twantto."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
'Pretty pretty please with sugar and candy and chocolate and strawberry and cherry and an umbrella on top."  
  
"No. Why the umbrella?"  
  
"So I can poke you with it for wasting my money on a sundae I can't have. Can you?" Pouts with cut watery puppy eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'll tell everyone the time when you were little that you thought all shorts were boxers."  
  
"Then I'll tell oka-san the real reason her favorite dress was dirty and full of stains."  
  
"Then I'll tell everyone what you did to InuYasha when we were real small and I have pictures to prove it."  
  
"Then I'll tell everyone your real name, the one you dispise."  
  
"I have alot of blackmail information. CUDDLES."  
  
"So do I. Mei-Pai-Loa."  
  
"Don't say that! Sounds like Me-Pay-Loan."  
  
"Its a name that Serena's friend Alice's friend, a Lotis Master's name. You know, Frey of the Lotis Masters said the same thing."  
  
"Can you go?"  
  
"What do I get?"  
  
"NuThInG."  
  
"Mei-Pai-Loa."  
  
"Okay. Okay. I won't call you Cuddles for a week."  
  
"And if you do."  
  
"I'll won't have chocolate for a month."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Sesshoumaru then just turned around and was about leave, when Kagome came in.  
  
"So Yume, what did he say?"  
  
"He said yes."  
  
Kagome turns to Sesshoumaru and walks up to him. Giving him puppy eyes, she asked, "REALLY?" In a high pitched voice.  
  
"Yes, now leave me alone."  
  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU...!!!"  
  
"Okay, I get your point."  
  
"Thanks alot, CUDDLES!"  
  
"YUME!"  
  
"What, I didn't say, that doesn't mean she couldn't."  
  
Sessy sighs and turns to leave.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What, Ka-go-me."  
  
Kagome went up to Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the cheek. Making him frozen in place.  
  
"That was my thank you."  
  
Then she turned around and grabbed a hysterical Yume and dragged her to her room.  
  
Sesshoumaru is still frozen in shock.  
  
Five Hours Later:  
  
Sesshoumaru is coming out of shock when Kagome came out of Yume's room, and before walking away, blew him a kiss. Sending hime into shock again.  
  
Yume on the other hand, is, lets just say, instead of softening, her giggling had just increased.  
  
Kagome's Point of View  
  
'Wow, his cheek is really soft, and he smell good. No bad Kagome, Kagome and Cuddles equal bad. Kagome dye Cuddle's hair pink, Kagome shall freeze Cuddles to shock. Kagome shall blow kiss to Cuddles when Kagome goes out.'  
  
With that settled in my mind, I dragged Yume back to her room, hoping to stop her laughter.  
  
Thirty Minutes Later  
  
Still Laughing.  
  
Two minutes after that  
  
Stopped Laughing now.   
  
"Hey Yume?"  
  
One Second After that  
  
Started laughing again.  
  
Twenty-Eight minutes later  
  
Laughing Harder now.   
  
Determining whether she is on drugs.  
  
Thirty minutes after that  
  
Decide she is on drugs.  
  
Still laughing.  
  
Wonders if she is high on caffine  
  
Thirty minutes after that  
  
High on Caffine  
  
Still laughing  
  
Wondering is she had more chocolate  
  
Thirty Minutes later, still Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
Is on chocolate  
  
Still laughing  
  
wondering if she is crazy  
  
Thirty minutes after that  
  
She is crazy  
  
Still laughing  
  
Wondering if she lost her mind  
  
Thirty minutes after that  
  
She has lost her mind  
  
laughing harder now  
  
Wondering if she is sane  
  
Thirty minutes after that  
  
She is not sane  
  
still laughing  
  
in the process of determining wether she is insane  
  
Thirty minutes after that  
  
She is insane  
  
still laughing  
  
starting to choke  
  
wacks her on the back  
  
hears a small ow  
  
back to laughing  
  
wondering if she should be sent to a funny farm  
  
Thirty Minutes after that  
  
She should be sent  
  
still laughing  
  
wondering if I should leave  
  
One second later  
  
Out of Yume's Room  
  
Wonders if I still kept my sanity.  
  
I turned around and noticed Sesshoumaru starting to come out of his shock. I blew him another kiss and left. All while wondering how long will it take for Yume to stop laughing.  
  
TBC...  
  
Six Pages, wow. Anyways, guess what, all you people who loved Love Through A Broken Heart. ITS BACK ! Now with a whole new plot. Kikuyu gets Montan, and now, InuYasha is a what? Kagome is kidnapped. Why does Sesshoumaru make a deal with Naraku? Now with a brand new plot starting from the beginning. Chapter Four is already up. Just to warn you, its probably never going to have a chapter as long as this one.  
  
Anyway, There is this really good book called Fruits baskets and I'm going to send my picture into their fanart section, so look for it in one of the new fruit basket volumes. Later. 


End file.
